headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Isis: Scuba Duba
"Scuba Duba" is the fourteenth episode of season one of the superhero action series Isis. It was directed by Arnold Laven with a script written by Sid Morse. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on December 6th, 1975. In this episode, one of Rick Mason's students, Steve, does not like following the rules in Rick's scuba diving class. This gets him into trouble later, when he goes swimming on his own, and only Isis can save him from drowning. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Isis was created by Russell Bates and developed by Marc Richards. It was produced by Norm Prescott and Lou Scheimer of Filmation Associates. * This episode is alternatively known as "Scuba Duba Doo" (which redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc two of the Secrets of Isis: The Complete Series DVD collection by BCI. * Executive producer Richard M. Rosenbloom is credited as Dick Rosenbloom in this episode. * Writer Sidney Morse is credited as Sid Morse in this episode. * This is the sixth and final episode of The Secrets of Isis directed by Arnold Laven. He previously directed "Girl Driver". !]] * This is the third episode of The Secrets of Isis written by Sid Morse. He writes five episodes of the series in total. He also wrote "The Odd Couple" episode of Shazam!, which guest-starred JoAnna Cameron as Isis. * Scenes of Andrea Thomas transforming into Isis and scenes of her flying are stock footage that is recycled in nearly every episode. * This is one of Eileen Chesis' final acting jobs. She is best known for playing the role of Sissie Potter on the TV series The Tom Ewell Show. * This is Brian Byers third acting job in television. * Isis uses the powers of Invocation, Transformation, Flight, Remote viewing, and Telekinesis in this episode. * This is the second time that Isis had to save someone from a rock-climbing incident. She also had to help out a mountain man in "Bigfoot". * This is the second time that Isis has had to go into the water to rescue someone. The first time was in "Lucky", when she had to wade out into the ocean to rescue Randy Martin and his dog. Bloopers * Before invoking the magic words "Oh, Mighty Isis", Andrea Thomas removes her eye-glasses. However, during the transformation scene, her glasses are back on. This is because the transformation scene is stock footage used in every episode. * When Cindy Lee is outside school with Steve and Nancy, she is wearing her traditional denim overalls. When she goes into Andrea's class a moment later, she is not wearing them. * When Brian Byers' stunt double is swimming underwater, he clearly swims next to a large blue tarp, which was likely not intended to be part of the shot. See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords Amulet of Hatshepsut | California | Fish | Flight | High school | Invocation | Isis | Larkspur | Larkspur High School | Manta rays | Remote viewing | Super-hero | Swimming | Telekinesis | Transformation Category:1975/Episodes Category:December, 1975/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified